My Love Again
by Daniella Ivette
Summary: ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE: David stays with the Swintons until Monica's death. But everything changes when he meets a special person. Those who think a Mecha Child can love just one person, may want to think twice...
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note:_**_ Hi, I'm Danielle, and I'm the writer of this fic (duh!). It's my first A.I. fan story, I hope you'll enjoy it… _

_This is a TOTALLY different version of the movie "Artificial Intelligence", but the characters are the same (I changed some words and the format, so it will be easier to read). _

_It's an alternative story. Monica didn't leave David in the woods. He stayed with the Swintons until Monica's death… but when she dies, what will be David's destiny? Specially when he meets a very special person…_

_I don't need to say this, but the characters are not mine. They're owned by Brian Aldiss (except for Danielle). This fic is TOTALLY written by me. And if you're a writer and see any similarity with any fic out there, it's merely coincidental._

_Enjoy my fic. I love you all. __Don't __sue__me.___

"My Love Again"

By Danielle Swinton

**"If you think a Mecha can love just one person, you should think twice…"**

**_*Chapter 1*_**

25 years had passed since David went to live with the Swintons. Everybody had changed… Henry had died 20 months ago. Monica now had white hair, and Martin was 36 years old. David still remained being a child, but he had grown up in wisdom. As Dr. Hobby said about him "Always loving, never ill, never changing"… But one day, everything changed…

"Mommy?" David asked one morning, when he saw Monica reading the newspaper.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" she said.

"Would you like some?" he asked, handling a cup of steaming coffee to her. She took the cup, smiled and said "Oh…thanks, David" 

He smiled too, and sat by her side. She looked at him, he still had that childish face, whose expression had not changed too much since he was brought to that house. She stroke his cheek, and he said "Mommy, will you keep me?"

She was surprised with this question. But she answered "Yes, David…of course I will"

"We'll stay together forever, right?" the boy-bot asked.

"Honey…one day I'll have to go"

"Go where? Will I go with you?" Monica didn't know what to say. "Mommy, I love you. I want to be with you forever" he said, as he hugged her.

She kissed his cheek and went into the bathroom; David stayed in the sitting room playing with Teddy.

"Teddy, where will Mommy go?" David asked.

"I don't know" the bear answered.

-------------------------------------------------

Into the bathroom, Monica was feeling very weak. She looked at her hands, they were red because she had a vomit. A bit of blood was expelled from her mouth.

"Oh, God…I'm feeling more weak…" she said, as she washed her hands.

*******************************************

**_Author's Note:_**_ What's wrong with Monica? Why is she feeling so weak? Check out Chapter 2, and you'll find the answer! Leave a review, please!_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's Note: _**_Here you'll read Chapter 2. Enjoy!_

**_*Chapter 2 (3 months later)*_**

Monica lied in her hospital bed. She was feeling very weak. David and Martin were at the side of her bed.

"David?" Monica asked.

"Yes, Mommy" he reached out to her, and took her hand.

"I have to go now"

"Go where? Can I go too?" he asked, innocently.

"Tell him, mom" Martin said "He's got to know"

"David…You know Henry died 20 months ago…now it's my turn…" Monica said. She could hardly speak. "I'm saying good-bye…to all of you…"

"Good-bye? Why?" David said, surprised "No, Mommy! Don't leave me!" he begged. He wanted to cry, but he couldn't because robots don't cry…

"I love you…Martin and David…I love you…" Monica said very slowly, and closed her eyes… her eyes, that would never open again…

"Mommy?! MOMMY!!!!!!!!"

-------------------------------------------------

Some days later, Martin went into the house, while David was in the window, looking some family pictures. He reached out to the boy and looked at the picture David had in his hands. There was the whole family. Henry and Monica in the beach, sitting in a bench; Martin was behind them, and David was in Monica's lap, hugging Teddy. 

Martin had a thoughtful expression on his face. David looked at him.

"You miss her, don't you?" Martin asked. 

"Yes, Martin" he answered.

"I miss her too" Martin said, and went to the sofa.

He sat in his sofa, drinking a cup of coffee, checking some reports. He now was working with Cybertronics, since Henry died. Now that his parents were both dead, he would be alone if only David were not with him… and now he was thinking of David… What would happen to him? 

"Will I take him to Cybertronics to be destroyed? Because mom's not here anymore and when the parents don't want a child anymore, the bot has to be destroyed" Martin thought. But then he looked at David, who was with Teddy, drawing with his crayons. "But if I don't send him, who will take care of him? Because my mom imprinted him and she's the only one he can love" Martin said. Then he stopped thinking about that, and continued checking his reports.

***********************************

**_Author's Note: _**_Oh, god! Monica died?! What will happen with David now? Will Martin return him to Cybertronics? Read the next chapter!_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author's Note: _**_Did you like the previous chapter? I hope you did. Let's read this one!_

**_*Chapter 3 (1 year later)*_**

David had spent a whole year without his mommy, because Martin didn't take him to be destroyed. Although he was with Martin, David felt very depressed because he missed Monica. If Teddy weren't with him, he would have been completely alone, because Martin didn't pay him much attention. 

One morning, David was making his bed when he heard the doorbell ring. Martin opened the door, and a person walked into the house.

"Hi, Martin" a feminine voice said.

"Danielle! How are you?" Martin said as he hugged her "How was your flight?"

"I'm fine" she said. Danielle was Martin's younger cousin and Henry's niece. She was 18 years old. She was tall and thin, had brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a white tank top, faded black jeans and a gray sweater around her waist. She had just came from Paris, and it was not a great contrast to New Jersey. She looked younger than she really was.

They sat in the sofa, and started chatting. Suddenly, a little shadow passed towards the room. The girl surprised.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Oh, that's David" Martin said.

"The Mecha-child?" she said, and Martin nodded.

"David, come here" Martin said, and the little boy-bot walked to them. 

David reached them and saw the girl besides Martin. He shocked.

"Mommy…?" he muttered, looking at the girl, who seemed so identical to Monica…amazingly identical…

"No David, this is Danielle, my cousin"

"Oh…hello, Danielle" David said slowly. She smiled.

"Hi, David" she said.

"David, she'll stay with us this weekend" Martin said. 

Danielle stared at David, saw his innocent face, and smiled again. "Yes. I'll stay here" she said.

David, with apparently no reason, smiled back. 

-------------------------------------------------

That night, Danielle entered into Martin's bedroom.

"Oh Martin…that poor little boy…he's like your brother" Danielle told Martin while he was doing his suitcases.

"Technically not" he said "I'm just keeping him until I come out with something…even when I don't like him really much, I'm not strong enough to take him to be destroyed"

"But you don't have to!" she complained "That's cruel"

"Look Danielle, my mom died a year ago, she's the only one who cared about him, and the only one he loved. Now that she's not alive, he has nothing to do here"

"That's so harsh! It's so not like you, Martin" she said angrily. She loved her cousin, but sometimes he was just…so cold. Just like Henry was sometimes…

"Well…listen, I have to travel tomorrow for some important reunions in Europe with the Cybertronics executives, and…I dunno…would you mind staying here a little longer?"

"You know I'll stay here, don't worry. But…what about David?"

"Well…that's up to you" Martin said coldly, and Danielle walked out of the room.

-------------------------------------------------

In the morning, Martin pulled out his suitcases to the apartment door. 

"I don't know when I will come back, I might be out for almost a year, but I'm sure you'll be fine here" Martin told Danielle, who was helping him.

"Don't worry about that, Martin" she said, and Martin pulled her closer to him.

"I know I don't have to ask you this, but will you take care of David?, Sometimes he feels really alone" he whispered to her, and she nodded. Martin walked away.

-------------------------------------------------

David was playing with Teddy when Danielle came into his room. He gave her a short glance, and she smiled. But he got up and ran out of the room.

"David, wait! I'm not going to hurt you!" Danielle said, but she couldn't stop him. She sat down in David's bed, with Teddy in her arms. "Why is he so afraid of me, Teddy?" she asked, and the bear looked at her.

"Because you remind him of Mommy"

"He thinks I'm aunt Monica?" she said surprised, and Teddy nodded. 

"Yes, and he misses her very much because she died"

"And…do you think I can get close to him?, he seems to be so alone"

"I don't know" Teddy said.

-------------------------------------------------

David was sitting in the sofa. Danielle reached out to him, he saw her and was going to stand up, but she stopped him.

"David…uh…I know we had a bad beginning, and…I'm sorry for whatever I did to you…" she began to say.

"You didn't do anything bad" David said.

"Umm…and why are you so afraid of me?, I'm not a monster or something like that, am I?"

"No, you're not"

"Well…look…I know you must be feeling really alone, and…"

"My Mommy left me, and, besides Teddy, I don't have any friends"

"Well…I'm your friend" she said, and he looked at her.

"You are?" he asked.

"I'd like to be" she smiled "So…friends?" she asked, pulling out her hand to David. He smiled back.

"Friends" he said, taking Danielle's hand.

**************************************

**_Author's Note: _**_Awww…that's cute! Danielle is now friends with David! What can happen now? Leave a review, please!_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Author's Note: _**_if you read the previous chapter, you'll know that David and Danielle are already friends…now, let's go with the show!_

**_*Chapter 4 (2 weeks later)*_**

"Hey David" Danielle told him "I was thinking about going to the beach…just you and me. What do you think?"

"And Teddy?" he asked with a somewhat excited voice. She gave him a sweet smile.

"Sure. You can bring him if you want"

Danielle took David and Teddy, and drove to the beach in her new sportive car. While she was driving, David looked at her and, somehow, Monica's face came up into his mechanical mind, with all the memories he had about her. But, looking at Danielle, these memories had come back…with all the love he had inside his robotic heart…

"David" Teddy muttered when he saw David's thoughtful expression.

"Teddy, I'm seeing Mommy again" David whispered.

"She's not Mommy" the bear groaned "She **_looks_** like Mommy, but she's not"

"I know. But she's very special…I dunno…Teddy, do you think you can love 2 different people?" David asked, and Teddy didn't know what to answer.

Danielle stopped the car for a moment to check the gas. When she was going to open the door, she saw David looking at her. She smiled.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" she asked him, and David immediately broke the glance.

"No…nothing" he answered and looked away, like he was blushing. But he knew robots couldn't blush.

Danielle found it rather sweet. She got out of the car, checked the gas and came back into the car again.

"Well, we've got to hurry" she said, as she turned on the car "Come on, it's going to be a lot of fun" she finished with a wink, and kept driving.

-------------------------------------------------

When they arrived to the beach, there was a beautiful blue sky. As soon as they walked in the white sand, they could see a crystal-blue sea in front of them. It definitely was a wonderful view.

Danielle sat down at the sea shore and motioned David to sit by her side, what he did. Then she opened a bag, it was full of blueberries, her favorite fruit. She ate one, and David was watching her.

"Are blueberries that good?" he asked her.

"Yes, they are"

"I wish I could try them…but I can't eat because I'm not a real boy" he said, sadly.

The girl reached out to him, and looked into his deep blue eyes, those eyes that seemed so real, although they weren't. She put her hands in his shoulders, still looking into his eyes.

"You ARE real, David" she said "You are as real as you think you are. Don't let anybody tell you that you're not real"

"But I can't eat or cry or…" he began to say, but she interrupted him.

"But you can love, David. Love can make you real" she said, and pulled him into a hug, running her fingers into his fine blond hair.

They stayed in the beach until sunset, running through the beach waves, and making sand castles. When they were running, Danielle stumbled and fell down in the water. David reached out to her and tried to help her but she playfully pulled him down and he fell down with her. They laughed and she hugged him, taking him into her arms to the car.

-------------------------------------------------

That night, Danielle took a shower to wash off the sand of her body. Then she put on a pink long nightgown with a white robe, and walked to the master bedroom, where Monica used to sleep. When she opened the door, she found David lying in the bed. 

"What is it, sweetheart?" she asked, and David gave her a book "Oh, do you want me to read you a story?" she added, and he nodded. "Umm…let's see…Snow White" she said as she sat down by his side and read the story to him. David listened to her carefully, as if he wanted to keep every single word, captivated by the sound of her voice. It sounded so soft, so gentle…just like Monica's voice.

"Well, David" she said when she finished the book "The witch killed Snow White, but the Prince brought her back to life"

"With his love?" David asked.

"Yes David. You can do whatever you want if you believe in love"

"Do you know what love is?"

"All I can say is that love is the most powerful force in this universe, love can move a world"

And she began to talk to him about love. Love for your parents, love for your family, love for your nation, the love that a man could feel for a woman, friendly love, motherly love, brotherly love…

"The kind of love I feel for you" she said, taking David's face into her hands, and kissing his forehead.

He trembled when he felt her lips touching his forehead. As a reaction, he extended his arms, like begging to be held. She hugged him very tight.

"Oh, David…" she said very softly into his ear "You need so much love, David…I'm here for you…I'll be here, as long as I can" she added, and hugged him tighter.

She lied down in the bed, with David by her side. An hour passed by, and she fell asleep, with David all cuddled up against her.

*************************************

**_Author's Note: _**_What do you think about David and Danielle's talk about love? Leave a review and tell me, please!! Check out the next chapter!_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Author's Note: _**_This is the last chapter…enjoy!_

**_*Chapter 5*_**

As time passed by, David and Danielle became more and more attached to each other. It was common to see her with David in the beach, the mall, or simply at home. David needed so badly for someone who cared about him…but one day, everything went upside down…

One afternoon, while Danielle and David were in the park, a man ran towards them. It was a dangerous criminal, who was being chased by the police. After some fighting, he was caught, but he had a gun in his free hand, and he shot! Nobody got hurt, at least that's what everybody thought…

"Danielle??" David asked when he saw her falling to the ground. Her white tank top now had a big red stain. The criminal had shot her in the stomach…

"D…David, I…I'm not…feeling very well…" she could hardly speak.

Some people reached up to them, a woman checked Danielle's injury.

"We need an ambulance!!" the woman shouted, and Danielle was taken to an hospital, with David always by her side.

-------------------------------------------------

"Dr. Edwards, we have an emergency" a nurse said "A young woman came with an injury in the stomach, caused by a shot from a gun. It's urgent"

Danielle was being taken to the emergency room, lots of nurses were around her bed.

"But get this boy-bot out!" one nurse said, because David was still there, taking Danielle's hand.

"NO!!" Danielle yelled "Please…let him stay…" she begged desperately. The doctor looked at her.

"Let the boy stay with her" he finally said. He and the nurses got out of the room, to get ready for the operation.

Danielle was feeling really weak. She could barely keep her eyes open…

"David?" she talked.

"Yes, Danielle" he said, reaching out to her.

"David, I…" she began to say "I…I don't think I'll get through this…"

"What do you mean?" he asked, with a confused look in his face.

"I guess I have to go now…"

"Go where? Can I go with you?" he asked.

"No, David…I'm going to a place where there's no return…" she said as her breath began to stop, with short gasps. Danielle put her hands on David's face, gave a last look to his deep blue eyes. She pulled him closer and kissed him on his lips, kissed him for a long time, and brushed his hair with her fingers. He trembled again, just as he did when she first told him she loved him, 7 months ago… "I love you, David…I've always loved you…I'll love you forever…" she whispered into his ear, and death froze her body and made her close her eyes…those eyes that wouldn't open again…

"Danielle? Danielle?!" he said as he shook her, but she did never arouse. "NO!! Not again!!" he yelled.

David wanted to cry, he was very sad. He had lost Monica, who was his mother and his first love. And now…he had lost Danielle…his last hope…It seemed like love was running away from him…

-------------------------------------------------

David was still in the hospital, by his side was Danielle's death bed. Teddy was sitting on his lap.

"Teddy, I lost her" David said "Just like I lost Mommy"

"David, she was not Mommy" Teddy said.

"I know… Teddy, what am I going to do now?"

"I don't know" the bear answered.

David thought for a minute. Out of the sudden, the Cybertronics puppet appeared into his mechanical mind.

"I'll go there" he said, and he stood up. Teddy knew what he was thinking, and tried to stop him.

"They'll destroy you, David" it said, but David insisted.

"I know that" he said, as he walked out of the room.

-------------------------------------------------

Some hours later, David arrived to Cybertronics. He stood in front of the door, a little frightened. But he knew he had to keep walking, so he did…walking to a destiny that he had never thought about…and he did it just for love…to go back with the two people he had loved the most…to be together again with his eternal love…

**_The End._**

**_"A robot child will genuinely love the parent or parents it imprints on, with a love that will never end" _**-- Professor Allen Hobby. _Artificial Intelligence._

***********************************

**_Author's LAST Note: _**_This fic is done! Okay, guys…what do you think about it? Is it good? It sucked a big time? Be honest! And don't worry, I'll read all the critics, good or bad!_

_Let me explain that kiss Danielle gave David before she died…you know that the love David felt for Monica was the kind of love a child would feel for his mom. Well, the love David feels for Danielle was like that, but in the end, well…it seems like David could know the romantic love, eh…I mean, Danielle loved him as you would love your little brother, but she found out that she loved him more than that…she's not a pedophilic, I'm not sayin' that, okay? It's a pure, innocent love. I was inspired in Freud's psychological conception of "love", which says that a girl can love a younger boy, or viceversa (a boy can love an older girl)…and the fic title itself shows a light explanation of this. "My Love Again": it means that he had lost Monica, his first love, which was a motherly love. And now there comes this girl who looks like her, who helped him to discover a new kind of love, remaining its innocent nature. And when David asks Teddy if he could love 2 different people, you can see that he already loves her, but he's slightly confused about his love for his mommy and the love he feels for this girl…when Danielle dies, he says "I lost her, just like I lost Mommy", this means he's sad because he had lost the two people he loved the most, even when his love was different to the two of them: Monica was his mom, and Danielle was his friend…two different kinds of love. I hope you'll get the idea._

_Ummm…I'm sleepy right now, so…later!_

_A big hug from **Danielle.**_****


End file.
